The Alpha of all Alphas (Twilight Fan-fiction)
by DeeSwagXx
Summary: Sam Uley's older brother comes to La Push with his imprint Mia. Read to find out more of what happens in this amazing world. I don't own any of the Twilight Characters Xx I only own Chase and Mia and some other characters that would be coming soon in the story. :) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Chase Uley**

My name is Chase Uley and i'm 24 and yes i am Sam Uley's older brother and i imprinted on miakoda she's 15 and she knows what i am. i know it's weird but i love her more than anything. i promised her father i would take care of her that's why she lives with me now. I'm like the alpha of all alphas. me and mia are leaving for La Push now so bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Miakoda**

My name is Miakoda but you may call me mia but never i repeat NEVER call me Meemee or else you'll see... Only some people could call me that and they are my Chasey and Sam,Emily,Sue,Linda including the elders.I am 15 turning 16 in a few days and chasey is 24, i know you might all think it's weird but i don't care.I really love the fact that he imprinted on me and did i mention he's the alpha of all the alphas :D. We are leaving for La Push now so bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Push Part 1**

Chase POV  
"Mia,are you ready because before we leave we need to go and get the boys." i was using my Alpha voice on her because it's funny to see her get mad but i hate using my alpha voice on her but sometimes you know you kind of need we reached the boys,we started putting the suitcases back in the back seat because it was going to be a long car ride. my mother, Linda was coming with us to La Push so she sat in the back seat in our car while the boys went in wolf-form. We have a house in La Push close to the beach well actually it's Linda's house, i can't wait to reach home because i really need Mia so much just then my mother interrupted me from my thoughts."chase, when are you and Mia you know planning to..." before i could let her finish i interrupted her saying oh mom we do it everyday now so... yeah. if Mia was still awake she would have turned red now. OMFG like this is really frustrating and annoying i really can't wait to get to La push already! i just wish there was a way i could use my alpha voice on this fucking car but i can't haha I know that was awkward but you get my a few minutes left on the road.I read this sign reading Welcome to La Push,the home of the Quileute Res.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Push Part 2**

We are finally in La Push now. We parked the car,the guys are already there and are here along with Sam and Emily waiting for our arrival to help us with the suitcases. Mia is still asleep or is she not, i guess I'll find out. i chuckled, I'll need to carry her up to our room and see,but first i'll need to say hi to Sam and his Fiancée, Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Chase's POV**

"Sam, Emily great to see you. Paul,Embry,Jared,Jacob great to see you too"  
"and boys,did you all put the bags upstairs in my room and did you put my mom's bags in her room?"using my alpha voice.  
"YES SIR...!" the pack that is usually with me said.  
"OKAY GOOD NOW GO PATROL TO MAKE SURE IT'S SAFE WITH NO BLOODSUCKINGG DEMONS OR AS WE USED TO CALL THEM HERE LEECHES... GO!"  
They all leave to patrol and Sam orders his pack to go patrol with my pack so they could learn how a good pack behave since these guys are well trained and stronger than any pack. :)  
Sam and Emily stay standing.  
Sam then says "silly boys hahah i don't know how your pack is much more mature and they obey you?":P  
"probably cuz i'm the better and stronger alpha and i'm the alpha of all alphas especially your alpha" :D  
we start to mess each others hairs like we'd used to when we were little and mom comes out of the car cuz she was checking on Mia idk she is never asleep that long it's strange anyways when my mom gets out she comes to us and stops us.  
"Sammy, honey how are you i really missed you and aww emily look at you, you looking good"  
"Oh thank you Linda. Umm Chase, where is Mia? i haven't seen her yet"  
"She was sleeping in the car i'm not sure if she's still sleeping. Was she still asleep when you left mom?"  
"yes chasey, she was but she woke up when i was checking her cuz she had a little fever and was feeling cold but she went back to sleep."  
Emily then replies "Oh poor mia i hope she gets well"  
"Chasey, get her inside the house. and yeah emily same here dont worry she'll get better in no time i'll just make her some  
tea and something to make her feel better."  
"Okay mom i'll get her from the car."  
i carry her from the car to the living room. omgg she really does have weird temperature i hope she gets better soon. i lay her down on the couch and kiss her forehead.  
"don't worry mimi you'll get better soon."

**Mia's POV**

The car stopped moving so i think we're in La Push now. but for some weird reason i feel really sore and tired and i have a really bad headache and i feel dizzy and light-headed and i feel cold and my stomach hurts soo badly i'd say my period would be close but no i just finished from it a few days ago, it's probably just the flu nothing to worry about right?.  
i feel someone touching my forehead so i open my eyes and find chasey's mom's hand on my forehead,she looks at me worried like a mother would feel towards her sick child.  
she then says "shhh go back to sleep sweetie don't worry you'll be fine."  
i feel really scared so i randomly start crying i was never that sick before.  
"what's wrong with me why do i feel so sore and my stomach hurts the most."  
"oh i don't know sweetie shh it's okay i'll make you and cuz i have too many reasons i could tell you but i don't know which one i should tell you now so just to make sure i'll have to take you to catori just to make sure of what i think could be don't worry i promise you,you'll be fine."  
Oh no CATORI?! :( that doesn't sound good. catori is this well she's not really a doctor it's complicated to explain who she is but she helps the elders or the people who have problems she also helps people who are imprints or people who live on the  
res and she helps people who she's really powerful.  
oh no i think i'm falling asleep again.


End file.
